Fatty
by abaelle
Summary: Jihoon itu tidak gendut, dan dia benci sekali dibilang gendut. Namun, apa Jihoon masih benci kalau ledekan untuknya berujung jadian dengan Lai Guanlin? "...Nanti pacarku sakit, gak gemuk lagi, gak lucu lagi." PanWink/AU/Drabble.


Warning: AU, typo(s), cheesy, fluffy, messy.

Disclaimer: I own the story. Cast? No, but I hope so.. lol jk.

* * *

Jihoon itu tidak gendut. Selera makannya memang benar-benar _badak,_ pipinya memang bulat. Tapi percayalah, berat badannya masih normal untuk cowok seukurannya, dan perutnya tidak buncit—well, setidaknya belum.

Ejekan 'gendut' bukan hal yang tabu didengarnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak yang mengatakannya gendut, mereka hanya sahabatnya; Woojin, Hyungseob, Jinyoung, dan Daehwi. Masalahnya, mereka mengejeknya gendut setiap hari.. ugh, nyaris setiap sejam sekali. _Menyebalkan._

Sebenarnya, Jihoon sudah kebal diejek gendut. Itu tidak terlalu bermasalah baginya. Namun, jika mereka juga teman-teman dari orang yang disukainya dan selalu mengajak pangeran hatinya ikut pergi dan bermain bersama mereka, itu kasus yang berbeda.

Nyaris setiap harinya anak-anak itu akan mengajaknya berkumpul di meja besar di pertengahan kantin bersama pujaan hatinya; Lai Guanlin, _shooter_ tim inti basket sekolah dari Taiwan yang keren, tampan, mempesona, baik hati, menyenangkan—ah, Guanlin selalu sempurna di mata Jihoon.

Mereka selalu mengejek Jihoon, mengode-ngode perasaan Jihoon pada cowok Taiwan itu, mengatakan hal-hal jelek dan rahasia Jihoon, menjadikan Jihoon bahan _bully,_ dan hal kejam lainnya.

Awalnya Jihoon geram. Ia selalu memukul, mengomel, dan mengambek. Lama-lama ia kebal dan hanya diam saja. Namun, kali ini.. ini berbeda.

Ini kasus yang berbeda dan benar-benar _gawat._

 _Gawat sekali.._

 _Bagi_ _Jihoon_ _, sih. Bagi teman-temannya malah bagaikan tambahan bumbu penyedap._

Kasus ini bermula dimana Jihoon _terpaksa_ menemani Guanlin ke toko perangkat kerja dan alat tulis untuk membeli keperluan OSIS. Sebagai sekretaris yang baik, tentu ia harus mencatat apa saja yang dibeli Guanlin, yang merupakan bendahara OSIS karena perintah sang ketua OSIS, Bae Jinyoung. Hanya berdua, berjalan bersama, m _engobrol, tertawa, cubit-cubitan.._

Yah, bagian kata-kata miringnya itu hanya imajinasi Jihoon saja. Yah. Hiks. Sedih, dong. Tapi, namanya juga cuma membayangkan. _Nyeseknya tuh disini~_

Setelah dari _stationery_ dengan membeli berbagai alat-alat penting yang dibutuhkan untuk _event_ sekolah, Jihoon dan Pangeran Basket- _nya_ memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah cafe langganan Jihoon dan teman-temannya. Awalnya sih lancar-lancar saja, Guanlin yang hanya memesan _twisty_ dengan isi _smoked beef_ dan _iced latte_ sedangkan Jihoon yang kelaparan hanya bilang 'yang biasa, ya'.

Namun, pesanan Jihoon ternyata membawa bencana.

Selama makan di kantin bersama Guanlin, Jihoon selalu pura-pura hanya memesan sebuah _fish fillet burger_ dan sekaleng _coke_ dingin. Biar sama dengan Guanlin, gitu. Sedikit, dengan sentuhan _American street food style_ yang mengenyangkan. Bagi Guanlin sih, iya. Bagi Jihoon? Jelas tidak. Ingat bagian kalau Jihoon itu.. ehm, porsi makannya benar-benar _badak?_ Well, sepertinya Jihoon lupa dua hal yang amat sangat penting.

Pertama, porsi makannya sangat banyak.

Kedua, dia sedang bersama Guanlin.

Jihoon yang masih khilaf hanya senyam-senyum salting di hadapan Guanlin sambil pura-pura mengecek catatan pembelian Guanlin. Di seberang kursinya, Guanlin sibuk berbicara pada Woojin lewat telepon. Sosok bendahara idaman yang membuat Jihoon rela jadi sekretaris pengganti, hanya Guanlin seorang.

"Pesanannya, silahkan.."

Guanlin membalas ucapan pelayan dengan senyum ramah, membuat pelayan itu _blushing_ parah dan cekikikan centil, juga Jihoon cemburu setengah mampus.

"Ji.."

Suara berat Guanlin membuat Jihoon menoleh. "Apa, Lin?" balasnya, mulai tidak sadar. _Ih, denger suara Guanlin berasa zina kuping! Jangan lupa nyebut, Hoon.. nye—_

"Kok makanannya banyak banget, ya?"

 **Deg**

Oh, oh, astaga.

"Oh, i-ini ya.."

Guanlin menatap perubahan ekspresi Jihoon dengan senyum geli.

"Itu.." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Kedua pipinya bersemu, sampai-sampai kupingnya ikut memerah. "Aku laper.." ujarnya jujur.

Guanlin terbahak sebentar dan menggeleng-geleng. Sebelum Jihoon buru-buru menyela untuk menjelaskan, tangan besar Guanlin hinggap di pucuk kepala Jihoon, membelai rambut halus Jihoon selembut beledu.

Ia tersenyum lembut, tangannya mulai turun untuk mencubit pipi Jihoon. "Makan yang banyak, ya. Jangan ditahan kaya kemaren-kemaren, nanti kamu sakit." ucapnya lembut.

Jihoon melongo.

Ya ampun.

 _Jadi, selama ini dia tau.._

Seluruh wajah Jihoon sudah mendidih saking malunya.

"Kamu tuh, ya.." Guanlin menarik piring dengan _cheesecake_ milik Jihoon dan kembali tertawa. "Jangan jaim lagi kalo soal makan, ya?" pintanya sambil memegang lengan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk kikuk. "Abisnya, nanti kamu pasti ngatain aku.." ujarnya malu.

"Aku suka kok, liat kamu makan banyak." balas Guanlin sambil memotong _cheesecake_ menjadi potongan-potongan siap makan.

Jihoon menatap potongan _cheesecake_ dengan kikuk. "Aku.."

"Makan, ya?"

Piring _cheesecake_ tadi pindah ke hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari _cheesecake_ , malu.

Guanlin menusuk sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Jihoon. Jihoon menghela napas malu dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan _cheesecake_ itu masuk dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Aku suka banget lho, liat kamu makan banyak gini. Kamu itu gemuk, kamu itu lucu, dan aku selalu suka sama kamu yang begitu."

Masih dengan senyum hangatnya, Guanlin menatap wajah malu Jihoon gemas. Sementara Guanlin menunggu respon Jihoon, ia kembali menyuap Jihoon yang sibuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Besok-besok, kamu gak boleh nahan makan, ya? Nanti pacarku sakit, gak gemuk lagi, gak lucu lagi."

Jihoon menatap wajah Guanlin dengan raut tak terbaca. Sebal, kesal, dan senang membuatnya bingung harus mengekspresikan yang mana.

"Memangnya kapan aku jadi pacar kamu?" sinisnya pura-pura bercampur malu.

"Barusan." jawab Guanlin geli. "Kamu diem aja daritadi, dan sebagian besar diam itu berarti iya, kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada santai.

Jihoon malu, tapi dia senang setengah mati. Niat memukul malah jadi tepukan pelan yang membuat Guanlin terbahak senang.

"Ih, Guanlin!"

- **END** **.**

Aku kembaliii!

Kehidupan SMA dan tambahan _full day_ berhasil bikin aku kena _writer block_ panjang dan hampir lupa sama FFN. Mungkin gak ada yang inget aku siapa, tapi aku tetep harus minta maaf. _Sumimasen_ , _joseonghaeyo_!

Karena kecanduan moment panwink juga tontonan Wanna One Go berhasil memberi inspirasi berlebihan kembali daaan, taraaa! Jadilah FF ini, hehe.

See you guys in next fanfiction!


End file.
